In related art, a wireless connection method that interconnects wireless communication devices with each other in peer-to-peer mode has been used. One example of such wireless connection method is ad-hoc mode or Wi-Fi Direct of wireless local area network (LAN) standardized under the IEEE 802.11 series. The Miracast (registered trademark) that is display-mirroring technology created by the Wi-Fi Alliance allows a display video to be transmitted from one terminal to another serving as a connection target, and to be displayed on a screen of the other terminal using a wireless connection established over Wi-Fi Direct.
When a plurality of candidates for a connection target exist near a wireless communication device, the capability to specify a candidate that is necessary to establish a wireless connection with the wireless communication device in an accurate and easy way is advantageous to the user. In this respect, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique that allows the user to specify a connection target using a so-called “touch” in close proximity wireless communication technology such as near-field communication (NFC). Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique that determines a “touch” based on the received signal strength of wireless signals.